DCR-01
} |-| Purple SP= } |-| CBlue SP= } }} The DCR-01 -01|Dekurosu Zero-wan|pronounced as 'Decross Zero One'|line 3 switch = 2}} is a Mini 4WD PRO car released by Tamiya in April 2017 in oversea regions and on May 27, 2017 in Japan. It was designed by Takayuki Yamazaki of pdc_designworks. General info The DCR-01 features the futuristic, low-height open-wheel body design. What set it apart from most Mini 4WD cars is that it has the special Cross System bodyshell. It consists of three parts: the front cowl, the rear cowl and the canopy, and any of them can be swapped for other color parts. Alternatively, racer can even assemble the bodyshell without the canopy parts, making it a open top bodyshell. Additional benefit with the Cross System bodyshell is that it makes the painting the bodyshell much easier. Part of the bodyshell components can be combines with any of the DCR series bodyshell parts to create unique body styles. Despite being a module-like bodyshell, it was designed to be race-ready as it has the front and side air intakes, thus allowing better heat dissipation for the motor and batteries. All variants were equipped with the newly designed, large diameter 6-spoke low-profile wheels, paired with the low-profile slick tires. DCR-01 The regular DCR-01 has the pearl red body color, with black and white stripes, carbon patterns and blue canopy. It was equipped with wheels and tires molded in gun metal gray and black respectively. Both the chassis frame and the A parts were molded in white. Purple Special variant The limited edition Purple Special variant has the pearl white body color, with with black and pink stripes, carbon patterns and gold canopy. It was equipped with the silver plated wheels and the purple hard-compound low-profile tires. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in light gray and purple respectively. Clear Blue Special variant The event-exclusive Clear Blue Special features the clear blue bodyshell. It was equipped with the deep blue plated, small-diameter Y-spoke wheels with the black, super-hartd low-profile tires with the white side-prints 'PDC DESIGNWORKS/SUPER HARD' on them. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in super light gray and blue respectively. About the designer and the company Born in 1972 in Nagano Prefecture, Takayuki Yamazaki is a designer and the founder of the Japanese design company pdc_designworks. He is also a former Honda employee, also working as a designer from 1995 to 2012. In 2012, after leaving Honda R&D, Yamazaki founded his own design company, which not only focuses on creating designs for cars and bikes, but also fashion, hobby toys and gadgets. Although the aforementioned DCR-01 is the first Mini 4WD car designed by Yamazaki, this is not the first Tamiya product he had designed; He had previously designed the body of Tamiya's 1/10 scale R/C buggy Dual Ridge (based upon the TT-02B Chassis), which was released on October 1, 2014.1/10 scale R/C buggy Dual Ridge (TT-02B) on Tamiya official website Technical info Gallery Boxarts DCR01Boxart.jpg|Boxart of the DCR-01. DCR01PurpleSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Purple Special variant. DCR01ClearBlueSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Clear Blue Special variant. Car views DCR01Frontview.png|Front view DCR01Rearview.png|Rear view DCR01Sideview.png|Side view Images DCR01andCustomization.png|The normal DCR-01 and the customized DCR-01. Videos Tamiya_DCR-01_Promotional_Video Trivia * It was the first Mini 4WD car to features the modular bodyshell. In this case, the Cross System bodyshell. * It was chosen to be the cover car for the 2017 season of the Tamiya Japan Cup. * With the height of 36 mm in its default setup, the DCR-01 is currently the second lowest large diameter wheels-equipped Mini 4WD car to date, following the Ray Hawk-Gamma. * The DCR-01 is known to be the first original Mini 4WD car to be equipped with large diameter wheels, unlike the similar, large-diameter wheels equipped Hyper Dash machines (Rise-Emperor, God Burning Sun, Shooting Proud Star, Cannon D Ball and Dancing Divine Doll) that were based on the classic Dash machines. (Dash-1 Emperor, Dash-2 Burning Sun, Dash-3 Shooting Star, Dash-4 Cannonball and Dash-5 Dancing Doll) ** It was also the first regular Mini 4WD car to be equipped with the large diameter low-profile wheels and low profile slick tires by default. See also Related * DCR-02 References External links Tamiya Japan * DCR-01 on Tamiya Japan * DCR-01 Purple Special on Tamiya Japan Tamiya America * DCR-01 on Tamiya America * DCR-01 Purple Special on Tamiya America * DCR-01 Clear Blue Special on Tamiya America Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Takayuki Yamazaki Category:Cover cars for Japan Cup